1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo securing members and more particularly pertains to a new securing device for contents of a wheelbarrow for preventing the content of a wheelbarrow from falling out of the wheelbarrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cargo securing members is known in the prior art. More specifically, cargo securing members heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,803,391; 5,839,772; 5,207,260; 5,772,370; 5,452,973; and 411,506.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new securing device for contents of a wheelbarrow. The inventive device includes a generally flexible panel having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first end edge and a second end edge. A first hook is attached to and extends along a length of the first end edge. A tubular member has a first end and a second end. A slot extends through a peripheral wall of the tubular member and between the first and second ends. A spindle is rotatably mounted in the tubular member and has a longitudinal axis orientated generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the tubular member. The spindle is rotatably coupled to and extends between the first and second ends. The second end edge extends through the slot and is attached to the spindle. A second hook is attached to and extends along a length of the tubular member. The first and second hooks are attached to the upper edge of a wheelbarrow such that the panel is extended over the wheelbarrow.
In these respects, the securing device for contents of a wheelbarrow according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the content of a wheelbarrow from falling out of the wheelbarrow.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of cargo securing members now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new securing device for contents of a wheelbarrow construction wherein the same can be utilized for preventing the content of a wheelbarrow from falling out of the wheelbarrow.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new securing device for contents of a wheelbarrow apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the cargo securing members mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new securing device for contents of a wheelbarrow which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cargo securing members, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a generally flexible panel having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first end edge and a second end edge. A first hook is attached to and extends along a length of the first end edge. A tubular member has a first end and a second end. A slot extends through a peripheral wall of the tubular member and between the first and second ends. A spindle is rotatably mounted in the tubular member and has a longitudinal axis orientated generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the tubular member. The spindle is rotatably coupled to and extends between the first and second ends. The second end edge extends through the slot and is attached to the spindle. A second hook is attached to and extends along a length of the tubular member. The first and second hooks are attached to the upper edge of a wheelbarrow such that the panel is extended over the wheelbarrow.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new securing device for contents of a wheelbarrow apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the cargo securing members mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new securing device for contents of a wheelbarrow which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cargo securing members, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new securing device for contents of a wheelbarrow which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new securing device for contents of a wheelbarrow which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new securing device for contents of a wheelbarrow which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such securing device for contents of a wheelbarrow economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new securing device for contents of a wheelbarrow which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new securing device for contents of a wheelbarrow for preventing the content of a wheelbarrow from falling out of the wheelbarrow.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new securing device for contents of a wheelbarrow which includes a generally flexible panel having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first end edge and a second end edge. A first hook is attached to and extends along a length of the first end edge. A tubular member has a first end and a second end. A slot extends through a peripheral wall of the tubular member and between the first and second ends. A spindle is rotatably mounted in the tubular member and has a longitudinal axis orientated generally perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the tubular member. The spindle is rotatably coupled to and extends between the first and second ends. The second end edge extends through the slot and is attached to the spindle. A second hook is attached to and extends along a length of the tubular member. The first and second hooks are attached to the upper edge of a wheelbarrow such that the panel is extended over the wheelbarrow.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new securing device for contents of a wheelbarrow that has an extendable and retractable length for fitting various wheelbarrows and for covering heaping contents of the wheelbarrow.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.